fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Stand Assassins
The Stand Assassins are a nebulous organization of hired hitmen assassins, all of which utilize a special power called a Stand, which are ghost-like manifestations of fighting spirit that each come with special abilities, and can only be seen by other Stand users. While it is unknown how they attained these powers, it does grant the users significant utility on top of other abilities like epithets. This group has been seen hired to go after DBA by the likes of Mr. Football. Their organization seems to be split up into "divisions", with various lesser underlings working under a sort of squad leader, who then gets orders from a more centralized authoritative entity at the heart of the organization. Norkakyo's Division Members Norkakyo Iakyoin A young looking muscular man with glowing white hair, Norkakyo is the squad leader of the first division to go after DBA. Cool and collected, he is incredibly confident in his stand ability of Heirogreen Phant, which can perform various powerful techniques. While he can attack people through drawing on paintings of them or puppet people's bodies violently, he mostly uses the stand's signature power: The Emerald Splash. This attack is undeflectable, or so Norkakyo claims. Norkakyo's stand can also unravel into various strands that cover a medium sized area in a lattice like structure, which are extremely hard to detect. Anyone who crosses one trips it, immediately firing an Emerald Splash at themselves. Gary Bonett A cold man with glasses, Gary's stand is The Living Tombstone. This allows him to rot anyone who he touches, applying a constant damage effect on them until they get a certain distance away. If they die this way, then their body is resurrected as a zombie thrall for which Gary can command. Gary was the initial person sent out to attack DBA. Dutch Golden Dutch Golden is a confident man whose stand, Radar Love, allows him to convert matter into radio waves. From there, the radio waves will bounce off of the nearest radio disk or similar receiver and return to a physical state. Dutch has studied his own power, knowing all of its strengths and weaknesses. He utilizes this primarily to fire bullets from a distance, turning them to and from waves to attack from odd angles while safe. However, this is only due to the time he's spent optimizing the conversion process with bullets. Usually other forms of matter tend to lose some mass when converted, meaning that when moving other things (such as himself) with his power it will suffer some damage. Whirlpool's Division Members Whirlpool Considering how awful the rest of her division is, Whirlpool gets along from her own skill alone. Utilizing both her epithet and stand in tandem, she tends to use water to attack. Her Stand, In Too Deep, allows her to sink into any body of water regardless of how deep it is, transferring her into an alternate dimension made exclusively of water. She can then resurface from any nearby water, using this dimension as a sort of stealthy transportation system. Her epithet allows her to manipulate water itself, even creating her eponymous "whirlpool" as her outclass. Stealthy and efficient at taking down enemies one at a time, she's a ruthless killer who will systematically take down her targets. Hotline A man cursed with fucking awful luck, rivaling even Viktor Valentine, Hotline is a massive chuunibyou weeaboo and fucking terrible at his job. Being a big fan of the Hotline Miami Vaporwave aesthetic and being a Naturo fanboy, he's got kind of a loser. Creating neon traps with his sword, he utilizes his Stand, Neon Church, to be able to sense "intentions" of his enemies to very slightly predict the future. He's also the worst assassin not only in the whole of the Stand Assassin organization, but potentially on the continent. After his defeat, he got a job working at Cheremiah Cheese's amusement park before it burned down. Aisling Aisling is a perpetually exhausted and very naive girl who is also awful at her job. Her Stand, Tank, allows her to control a tank. She somehow managed to buy one, which acts as both a weapon and her personal living quarters. She's generally out of it most of the time, although she and Hotline seem to have a very strong friendship, and Aisling was paid a significant amount by Whirlpool (although it is unknown if this was out of appreciation, pity, or Whirlpool being a genuinely good person). Category:Groups